


色戒3

by xiaomajia



Category: ZYL - Fandom, ZYL48 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomajia/pseuds/xiaomajia
Kudos: 4





	色戒3

迟瑞开始还会折腾一些姿势，把罗勤耕翻过来覆过去地搓磨，可做到最后，就有些不受控了，他把罗勤耕压倒身子底下，把双腿掰到大开，头埋在对方颈部，然后狠狠地冲刺。一下一下，撞击着皮肉，也撞击着神经，血液在汇聚，快感在堆积，麻痒的感觉越来越重，恨不得撞穿了，撞坏了去。终于，积累到顶峰的奇痒经受不住，瞬间爆炸，炸开的烟花直窜脑门，那一刻，罗勤耕大脑一片空白，不知今夕何夕。迟瑞努力超前顶了顶，恨不得将囊袋一同顶进去，大股大股的浓jing喷射进不断痉挛的穴洞内，他伏在罗勤耕的身上大口大口的喘息。

如冬日进入暖房，夏季拂过凉风，口渴时大口灌入清甜的泉水，饥饿时满桌可口的珍馐，两人紧紧拥抱在一起，都舍不得在高chao的余韵中起身。

缓了好一会儿，外面的天已经黑透了，楼下隐约传来女人们叽叽喳喳的说话声，迟瑞才起来，慢条斯理地开始穿衣服。罗勤耕继续躺在床上，摸出床头柜上的香烟，点了一支，也不抽，就在手里拿着，抬眼看迟瑞穿衣服。 

“我租界还有一套别墅，离这儿不远，送给你，后天上午让阿强带你去。”

“好。”

穿好衣服，迟瑞还想说些什么，犹豫了一下，便又走了。

本是极累的一天，罗勤耕夜里却没睡好，他在床上翻来覆去，脑子里乱糟糟的，什么都想，又什么都想不下去。他想起在东江大学教书的日子，想起在“先进派”组织里高喊的口号，想起一些学生和老师的脸，想起岑子墨，想起前几天在路边看到的饿殍，想起白天同他跳舞的几个姨太太，想起读过的古书上的一段话，往日的画面频繁地在脑中闪现又消失，而贯穿在这中间的，是迟瑞覆盖在他身上的样子，是深麦色的后背上流出的细汗，是挺动的臀部紧实的肌肉，是紧皱的眉头和略有些峰度的嘴唇，是最后攀上顶峰的绝妙感觉。这些画面交相辉映，涌入罗勤耕的大脑，让他觉得自己被无数根绳索捆住了身体，缠得他透不过气来。

第二天一早，罗老师吃饭时，顶了浓重的黑眼圈，倒是更显得眼睛深邃，让姨太太们暗自心跳不已。迟瑞也看到了罗勤耕脸上的黑眼圈，反倒是更放心了些，他快速吃完早餐，跟太太们说要去南京出差两日，她们可以去百货公司逛街。

迟瑞确实是到南京出差，只不过把时间压缩成了一天，当日到当日回，晚上就到了另一处别墅。

罗勤耕利用迟瑞出差的一天，迅速跟组织接上了头，他把自己的进度如实汇报给组织，已经有过两次关系，迟瑞告诉他另一处别墅，还未去过，但他判断，迟瑞依旧谨慎。组织让他继续潜伏，不要打草惊蛇，一定要培养出足够亲密的关系，一击即中。

罗勤耕晚上回迟府时，没想到司机阿强已经在院外等他了。他以为迟瑞起码会第二天早上回来，惊讶之余，又不免对自己外出与组织通信有些心虚和后怕，幸亏今日回来了。

来到别墅，迟瑞正在把刚刚研磨好的咖啡粉加入滤器中。罗勤耕便坐在一旁静静看着。迟瑞细致地加入热水，先浸泡，后萃取，一点点滴出浓香的咖啡，动作娴熟，有条不紊。而后将咖啡倒入两个咖啡杯中，递给罗勤耕一杯。

“西洋玩意儿，尝尝怎么样。”

罗勤耕抿了一口，有些微苦，但香味很浓。

“我听说咖啡喝多了会影响睡眠，比茶的作用要大，迟先生少喝一些。”

“怎么，今晚还想睡？”

“……”

“我一日之内往返南京，可不是为了回来睡觉的。”迟瑞低头搅了搅咖啡，吹着热气，喝了一口。“我看你这几日教太太们跳舞，颇有些成效，自己也想跟着罗老师学一学。”

“先生见笑了，是太太们心善，愿意捧着而已，勤耕惭愧。”

“罗先生英姿不凡，谁不愿意捧着。怎么样，陪我跳一曲？”

“哪敢不从。”

“卧房在那边，你去换衣服，我来调音乐。”

“换衣服？”罗勤耕疑惑着，起身来到迟瑞所指的卧房。

平铺在床上的，是一件长衫。说是长衫，更像是女人穿的旗袍，锦绣的料子，银白色的底面上用银线绣着明亮的暗纹，而最不像长衫的地方是，左侧下摆从腿根处往下，开着一条侧缝线。罗勤耕心下了然，脱了所有的衣服，裸身换上所谓的“长衫”，实际的“旗袍”。

刚系好最顶端的盘扣，迟瑞走了进来。

“怎么样，喜欢吗？我让他们连夜赶工制作出来的。”迟瑞眼中露出压抑不住的欲望和玩味。

“喜欢。”

“缺一点色彩。”迟瑞拿起旁边梳妆台上准备好的一小盒胭脂，用小指摸了一点。“过来。”

罗勤耕乖乖走过去，半蹲下一些，像迟瑞扬起一张秀丽又素净的脸。迟瑞把胭脂在手上摸淡了，一点点渲染上罗勤耕的眼帘，延伸至上翘的眼尾。

罗勤耕弯起眼角笑了一下，问到，“好看吗？”

明明是自己画出来的，迟瑞还是不可抑制地心快跳了一下。

“六宫粉黛无颜色。”


End file.
